Crimson Rose
by Doctor Writer M.D
Summary: As a gift to the Districts and to quell a possible rebellion, the Capitol established the Academy fifty years after the first Hunger Games. With the threat of the Hunger Games annually, getting into the Academy is all a fifteen-year-old could wish for. Or is it?
1. Author

**Author's Note**

* * *

This story is a long time in the making – in my head. I've been thinking about writing this for the longest time, about a year now, but due to my perfectionist attitude, delayed massively. This story will not be perfect, but I want it as close as possible to want I envisioned it to be a year ago. It included may things that I wanted and search for in many fanfictions; the tributes to be somewhat friends and have more interaction, especially the Careers and Katniss, multiple pairing with their own interesting storylines, great exploration of minor characters (like the smart boy from District Three and the crippled boy from District 10), set in Panam and have similar, if not the same characteristics as the Panam written in the canon, and most importantly 'in-character' characters (and if characters are out of characters then it is because of a clear and realistic reason). This is also a project for me to improve my writing and explore my ideas, so I hope that my grammar, word choice and my writing style in general will improve as I write.

Important: I am a massive non-canon pairing fan. So, although some canon pairing might be present, I currently have it planned out that MOST (not all) 'end game' pairing will be non-canon. I say not all because I really like Anne and Finnick together, but I am also fascinated with Johanna and Finnick. There will be major love triangles, and maybe even unconventional relationships, just as triads. (Who am I kidding, there is definitely going to be at least one major triad relationship.) So if that is not your cup of tea then I suggest you exit now.

Rating this as M, just to be safe. Although, there will be smut, it will not be aimless and dropped in just because I felt horny when I wrote it. I also am a fan of subtle,well written smut; meaning that everything that happens is not clearly said and there is more focus on feelings, metaphors and reflection, instead of just the physical descriptions. Hope I can deliver on that.


	2. Chapter 1

I finally managed to jammed by key into the door knob, turning it and making it open. I sighed. I am never getting drunk ever again, especially with those two. Those two devils, a small smile was slowly growing on my face, before it was wiped from my face when I saw one of my four roommates and best friend, arms crossed.

"Glimmer." I slurred, walking forward.

"You are in big trouble, missy." She gripped my arm and dragged me to the sofa.

"Am I?" I laid down on the arm of sofa, hoping to get relieved from the nausea and pain I was feeling.

"Is she back?" I recognized Flinch voice as she walked into our living room.

"Oh my god, Katniss. You look awful." I could see Flinch looking down on me.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." I joked.

Before I knew it I was rolling off the couch onto the floor. I looked up to see Clove sitting down at the spot where she just pushed me off.

"Clove." I whimpered. The girl always seems to play rough. Pushing us around, threatening us with knives, it was all in good humor though.

"You've been out all night, and couldn't even manage to give us a call that you were alive." Clove bit into an apple she held in her hand.

"I was busy." I attempted to sit up. Glimmer held a bottle of water near my face and I grabbed it before opening it and putting it down.

"Busy doing what? Getting fucked?"

I choked and cough up the water in my mouth. In between my coughing and attempting to breathe, I managed to through the bottle cap at Clove.

"Language, young lady." Glimmer reprimanded her, causing Clove to stick out her tongue at her. Despite the girl's tough exterior and badass attitude, she was quite childish. Not completely unwarranted, since she was also the youngest among the four.

"Well, is she right?" Flinch directed at me with a sly grin on her face.

I tried to stop myself from smiling, while thinking about last night.

 _'You're drunk Katniss.'_

 _'You should go home.'_

 _'Let us take you home.'_

 _'Both of you are just as drunk as I am, so shut up.'_

"No." I replied, but I failed to keep the smile from my face.

"Liar." Clove sat at the edge of the couch. "Come on, Kat. Give us some deets."

I shook my head. "I don't kiss and tell"

"I think you did much more than kissing last night."

I laughed.

 _"Katniss, why are you…"_

 _She turned to the tall, muscular blond boy. "Kiss me."_

 _"You're drunk." He responded, holding her away from him._

 _"So are you." She fought to get closer to him, but his strong hands holding her arms prevented her from getting within a few inches of him._

 _Huffing, Katniss pulled back and escaped his restraint. She rolled her eyes at him before turning her back to him and walking towards the other boy in the room._

 _"Marvel…" She breathed before gripping his face and forcing his face down to hers. The kiss was sloppy and in no shape or form good, due to Marvel's shock, Katniss drunkenness and Cato quickly walking over to pull Katniss away from Marvel. She wrapped her arms more tightly around Marvel's neck and gripped his brown hair more tightly but soon was forced to let go as the other boy pulled her away and Marvel pushing and begging her to let go._

"Oh my god, Katniss. You weren't force to do anything you didn't want to do right?" Glimmer asked with concern. She was the eldest, and the one often trying to take care of the other three. Despite, her beauty queen looks and her charisma, that made everyone either love her, want to be her, or despise her. She was one of the most kind and caring person Katniss ever encountered. I was the eldest of two sisters, but to me Glimmer was the older sister I always wished for.

"No." I responded. "If anything they were the one who were hesitate at first."

"Excuse me? They?" Flinch asked.

 _"I don't like you like this." Cato said to her face. "Please stop acting like this."_

 _"Like what, Cato?"_

 _Cato sighed. "Stop acting so easy. You're not a slut."_

 _Slut. The word sticked her like pin. Was that what they thought of her?_

 _She felt her eyes starting to water, as she swiftly retrieved her purse and dashed towards the door._

 _Before the door closed, she heard Marvel cursed. "Shit. Really, Cato?"_

 _"I didn't-," She didn't get to hear Cato's full sentence. She was already down the hall and made a dash towards the front door. However, the hallway walls were filled with people, drinks in hand, chatting, dancing, kissing and some even heavily patting. She stumbled towards the door until she was outside of the hotel suite. Clumsily, she reached in her purse for her phone._

"It's a long story." I said trying to keep the girls calm.

"Wait, did you have a threesome, last night?" Clove asked in disbelieve.

I didn't respond.

 _Before she could dial a number on her phone, someone reached over and grabbed her phone from her phone. She was about to curse when she turned to see Marvel._

 _"Give me back my phone." She requested rather calmly. She just wanted to get away._

 _"If you wanted to go back to your room. You should have just asked." He replied. "I'll walk you."_

 _"No. Give me back my phone." Katniss asked again. This time more persistent, even holding out her hand._

 _"Katniss," He plead. "He didn't mean it like that."_

 _"I don't care." She lied. "Just give me back my phone."_

 _His expression seemed to soften and his hands moved as if he was going to return the phone but then the door opened and Katniss turned her head to see Cato standing there._

 _She wanted to escape much more now and with that ignition she quickly grabbed her phone from Marvel's hand and started to walk off. Thankfully, they didn't aim to follow after her, but as Katniss stumbled and had to lean into the wall for support, she found two hands one on her, one on her arm and the other at the middle of back._

 _"How much did you actually drink?" She heard one of them asked._

 _She didn't respond, fearing that if she opened her mouth she will throw up all the content she had that night._

 _She did find the strength to push them though. Although, it didn't make them move an inch._

 _"Would you stop fighting us?" She recognized Cato's voice._

 _"Just leave me alone." She slurred._

 _"You want us to leave you drunk in the hallway?" Cato spoke again. "Fine." She felt the hand on her arm drop._

 _"We're not going to leave you in the hallway, Katniss." She felt a new hand on her arm, as Marvel spoke._

 _She didn't respond. She was starting to feel dizzy. It was then that she started to promise herself that she was never going to drink again._

 _"Help me get her inside." Marvel spoke again and she heard a heavy sigh, as her body was lifted from the floor. She heard the loud music and the chattering again, and Katniss figured that they were carrying her back their suite._

 _Soon, she was away from the noise, although she could still here the traces of the party. She felt the feeling of soft sheets under her body and she finally opened her eyes._

 _"Leave me alone." She slurred._

 _"Stop being a brat." Knowing that Cato was the most likely of the two to say something like that to her, Katniss knew it was him that spoke._

 _"I thought I was being a slut." Katniss replied. "Now I'm a brat. Anything else I'm being Cato?"_

 _"Annoying. And a fucking pain in the ass."_

 _She was too drunk to think about a comeback, but she also promised herself that whenever she was sober enough she was going to punch him in his face._

 _"I hate you." She settled on saying. "I hate both of you."_

 _She could here Cato scoff. At least, she thought it was Cato._

 _She was now under sheets, head lied on a heap of pillows. Marvel came out of the bathroom, glass in hand. "Drink up."_

 _She was slow in taking the cup from him so he instead sat next to her on the bed, his hand held the back of her head up as she drank from the cup._

 _She turned her head when she didn't want to drink anymore causing Marvel to lean her back down before placing the glass on the night stand._

 _"We're going to go. Call us-"He placed her phone in her hand. "if you need anything."_

 _"No." She protested, holding on to his arm. "Stay."_

 _Cato scoffed. "Now you want us to stay. I thought you hated us."_

 _Katniss feeling perplexed, snapped "I asked him to stay. You can go." Although, she didn't want neither of them to really go._

 _Marvel smiled, as he took off his shoes, and laid beside the girl on the bed._

 _"Whatever." Cato fainted carelessness. "I'm going back to the party."_

 _Before he could exit Katniss called out, "You can stay if you promise to be nice."_

 _Marvel laughed, while Cato stop in his track and turn around. She was teasing him, he caught that much._

 _"How nice?" He asked after a sigh._

 _Katniss pause to think. She really wanted both of them to stay with her. So in the end she settled for "No name calling."_

 _Marvel laughed again, and Cato scoffed. "Fair enough. Move over."_

 _He walked over to the bed, taking off his shoe. He lied on the right of her, since Marvel was already on her left._

 _She was really enjoying the warmth from both of them. It was nice having both their bodies pressed against her, and her being comfortable with it. She wasn't comfortable around a lot of people; her personality didn't permit her. She had to admit though that throughout the last two years she made extreme progress in the making and keeping friends department. Being comfortable with two guys sleeping in the same bed as her –in a platonic way- was the perfect proof._

 _"I'm sorry for jumping you both." She apologized, as she felt herself succumbing to the sweet tranquility of sleep._

 _She could almost hear the smile on his face as Marvel responded, "Don't apologize, sweetheart. You're lucky we were too drunk to do anything."_

"Nothing happened, Ok?" Katniss started to stand.

"But something did start to happen." Flinch suggested.

"Were the hell was Marvel when this was happening? I told him to keep an eye on you when we left with this one." Glimmer jumped in, nodded towards Clove at the end.

"I told you guys I was fine." Clove defended.

"Underage drinking is not fine." Glimmer argued.

"Brandan was drinking." Clove argued.

"Brandan is not my responsibility. You are." Glimmer attested.

"Since when?"

Glimmer rolled her eyes at the younger girl.

"I should have come with you." Katniss admitted.

"You refused." Flinch reminded me.

"Because I was drunk and lost all my senses." Katniss defended. "So much for having my back."

"Marvel said that he was going to walk you back when you were ready." Glimmer replied.

Katniss shook her head. "Enough about me. How was your night?" She asked to no one specific.

"Seemingly boring compared to yours." Flinch responded.

"What are we supposed to be doing today?" Katniss asked.

"We-" Glimmer got up. "- are supposed to be packing. We have a train to catch tomorrow. I already packed. What about you lot?"

"Finished yesterday."

"Already done."

"I'll finish tonight."

"Why are you going back to District 12? I thought that all your family died or something?" Clove was one to bluntly put things without considering what the others might think.

Katniss didn't miss the arm slap that Glimmer gave Clove before replying, "It's ok. Yeah, all my family is dead but that doesn't mean that I don't have people there that I can visit."

"If all my family died, I would never go back to Two." Clove declared.

"Not even to look for Cato." Flinch teased Clove.

" _Especially_ not to see him."

Katniss smiled.

Glimmer and Clove train was arriving in a few minutes, but since Katniss and Flinch was going to further districts they had to take Panam South, which meant they had to wait for an hour or so.

After saying goodbye to Glimmer and Clove as they got on Panam North, the two girls sat in the waiting room.

"God no." Katniss cursed as she turned sharply towards Flinch.

"What is it?" Flinch ask looking over her friend's shoulders.

"Look away. Look away." Katniss commanded her friend, but she was apparently too late since the next second, she heard a soft voice.

"Flinch?"

Flinch smiled and stood up to meet the boy who was now rolling his suitcase towards the two girls.

"Peeta. Long time no see." Flinch responded going in for a hug, and hope that despite their distance during the last year didn't make her action awkward. Seemingly not since the blonde boy released his hand from his carry on so that he could reciprocate the hug.

Throughout the entire exchange, Katniss turn away her face, hoping that she would not recognize her, or even better even acknowledge her, but no luck there…

"Katniss?" She heard his voice said her name, forcing her to slowly turn her face to look at him.

She hasn't actively been avoiding him for the year but whenever they saw each other, whether it was in their Computer Technology Class or in the dining hall, they would ignore each other.

"Peeta." She said dryly, sitting in her seat. She hoped that he didn't expect her to hug him as Flinch just did.

"Are you going back to Twelve?" Flinch asked.

Peeta shook his head. "Not directly. I am going to Eleven to stay with Thresh for a day or two, and then going to Twelve."

Katniss almost smiled. He was trying to spend as little time as possible with his family. She didn't blame him.

"What about you? Going back to Five."

Flinch nodded. "I guess we are going to be on the same train. You should sit with us."

Katniss stared at Flinch. She wanted to kick the girl onto the train track.

"Sure." Peeta answered, seemingly hesitate.

Flinch walked back over to Katniss, Peeta following closely behind her. Katniss was thankful that Flinch served as a barrier between her and Peeta. However, she had no doubt that this was going to be an awkward ride, especially when Flinch get off at Five, and she was forced to sit with him for an hour and a half.

* * *

What do you think? Review, follow, and favorite. What do you think about the awkwardness between Katniss and Peeta? And Katniss friendship with Cato and Marvel, and Flinch, Clove and Glimmer.


	3. Chapter 2

" _You're different." He said, his voice soft yet disappointing. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore."_

" _Maybe you never knew me from the start," Katniss replied._

 _He shook his head. "You weren't like this when you got here."_

 _Katniss scoffed. "Yeah, because you totally knew me when we first got here."_

"So, what have you been up to?" Flinch was the one asking the questions, which was rare due to her reserved and quiet personality. However, Flinch knew that if she left it up to her two traveling partners then the whole ride would be awkward. She could only imagine what was going to happen when she come off at Five. Too bad she won't be there to know. Although she did consider asking Katniss about it when they get back to school, or maybe she can mention the incident to Glimmer and count on being present when Glimmer brought it up to Katniss.

"Nothing much." Peeta shrugged his shoulders. "The trip to Four was nice. I had fun."

"I know right." Flinch confirmed. "It was nice of the Academy to let us do it. I can't wait until Senior trip. Although I'll have to wait two more years."

"Yeah," Peeta replied lamely.

Katniss was staring out the window but was much in tune with their conversation. It reminded her of the first time they were all together on a train.

 _Katniss rested her head on the glass, her eyes closed. She didn't want to talk and she didn't what to face the awkwardness of not talking, so she pretended she was tired. Hopefully, she didn't make him feel too bad._

 _"Hi. I suppose you don't mind if I sit in here with you, do you?" A small voice asked._

 _She still didn't look, but she heard the compartment door sliding once more._

 _"I'm Finch. From Five." The same voice spoke again._

 _Katniss presumed that Peeta allowed the girl to join. She wasn't surprised. Peeta was a nice guy, and at least now he would have someone to talk to._

 _"Peeta. From Twelve."_

 _After a second, Peeta added, "She's Katniss. She's also from Twelve."_

 _"Wow. I never really met anybody from the other district before." The girl said while giggling._

 _That's a stupid statement. No one met anyone from other districts unless they are Victors. Katniss couldn't help but shake her head._

 _"So, do you know what house you want to be in?"_

 _Peeta did not respond which made Katniss assume that he, like her, didn't know what the girl was talking about._

 _"I want to be in Sisphs." The girl continued._

 _Apparently, the girl picked up on Peeta's confusion and offered, " There are three houses at the Academy. Legos, Ethos, and Sisphs."_

 _"Oh." Peeta expressed. "Do we get to choose?"_

 _Katniss waited for a yes or no, but it didn't come, until the girl explained, " They place you depending on your test scores. You know from the CAET. They use it as a placement exam too, you know."_

 _Katniss learned a great deal from eavesdropping on Peeta's and Finch's conversation. If they can even call it that, they knew she was there._

 _Finch, despite her habit of saying stupid things when she was replying to something Peeta said, that didn't require further comments, was quite knowledgeable, especially about the Academy._

 _It was only when Katniss heard the announcement that the train would reach the Academy in less than ten minutes, She got the opportunity to put a face to the voice._

 _She had hair of a dullish orange color. There was nothing glamorous about it, except for the color. Katniss have never seen anybody with naturally orange colored hair. The orange hair she has seen on people from the Capitol was obviously over-dyed and over-processed. Finch's hair was dull, frizzy and tied back in one bunch._

 _The rest of her physical and facial features dulled in comparison to her hair. She was of a tall, lanky physique. She had emerald eyes, but since a small number of people in 12 have green eyes, Katniss wasn't too fascinated by them as she was in her hair._

 _Finch introduced herself again once Katniss opened her eyes. Out of politeness, Katniss shook her extended hand but did not return the favor of introducing herself. Especially since Peeta already told Finch her name._

* * *

She tried to play the same trick again after Flinch hugged her goodbye and exited the train at the District Five train stop. Lying her head on the window, and closing her eyes.

"I know you are not sleeping." He said after about 20 minutes of silence. He knew her that well to know that fainting sleep was something that Katniss did when she didn't want to talk, or more specifically when she didn't want to talk to him.

"You do that quite often you know." He continued when she didn't respond. "You should think of another way to ignore people."

"Shut up." Katniss finally responded. "I'm trying to sleep here." She adjusted her head.

She heard his chuckle and moved across the seat. She didn't have to open her eyes to see that he was now sitting directly across from her.

"This is getting tiring." He sighed. "I don't-", He stammered. "I'm sorry, Katniss."

Katniss scoffed. Why was he apologizing? If anything she was supposed to be the one who is apologizing. After all, he was right. She did change. But in her defense, she had to. She is still surprised how he still is in the Academy, ignoring the fact that he was in Ethos. Nice people didn't last long in the Academy, even if they were placed in Ethos, which have the reputations of having the bleeding hearts and the morally upright students.

Katniss sighed, opening her eyes. "I'm sorry too."

Cold, silver eyes met warm, blue ones. "I'm not asking for things to go back to how they were before, I am just asking for us not to be hostile to each other."

Katniss lips curved upwards. "You know I was only trying to protect you. Maybe I was protecting myself first and foremost, but I wanted to protect you also."

"I realize that after thinking about it for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." He admitted. "I'm sorry I gave up on us."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Katniss declared. "Friends?"

She asked after a long pause.

A smile appeared on Peeta's face. "Yeah. I'd like that"

She was happy to be in District 12. It was her home for fifteen years before she got into the Academy. It was familiar. This was the second time that she has visited since her enrollment in the Academy, and she can't help but feel some of the familiarity of the slipping away from her. Nevertheless, she was happy.

Peeta asked her if she wanted him to walk her to the Hawthorne's home, but answered by just pointing at the brown-haired boy – no, man- that stood behind the glass of the train station hall.

"Oh," Peeta deadpanned after seeing Gale. "I guess I'll see you around. If not, then I'll see you when we get back."

Katniss nodded, with a slight smile, watching him walk down the stairs to the side exit of the station. Katniss proceeded to the hall. She looked across at her childhood friend who haven't changed much since she last saw him, last summer.

"They finally let you come," Gale complains, but Katniss knew him well enough to pick the humor and amusement behind his tone.

She answered, equally teasing," Well, you know the Academy don't want their child soldiers having too much freedom."

He grinned at her response, before closing the gap between them, grasping her in his arms.

"I missed you."

"Of course, you did," Katniss responded. When Gale pulled back at her response, a smile sat on Katniss face.

"Let's go." Katniss murmured, dragging her sole luggage towards the front entrance and exit of the train station.

"You're here." Was the first thing Katniss said when she entered the Hawthorne's house. No matter that Mrs. Hawthorne, Rosy, and Pris were standing eagerly at the door to meet her. Katniss's eyes glazed passed them and met the gray-haired woman, who wore an all gray business suit. Grey fitted her.

Katniss looked away from the woman to Gale, who was standing beside her, blank-faced. "I couldn't risk telling you on the way here. Eyes and ears are everywhere."

Katniss sighed but understood. She expected the woman, but not this soon. Maybe tomorrow, hell- even if she came tonight Katniss wouldn't have been so annoyed; ideally, though Katniss was hoping that this encounter would be pushed towards the end of her visit. Or at least since she did what she planned to do. But a visit right after she came off the fucking train. Katniss was not pleased but did a good job at not showing it, her Academy training serving her well.

"I wanted to see you as soon as possible. We more time we have the better." The woman talked as she moved forward.

Katniss hoped that the woman didn't plan to stay in Twelve for the entire time she was staying. Talk about a ruined vacation.

"I told you that I'll be here for 10 days. You'll have more time than ever." Katniss calmly stated.

"We need to catch up and plan for the future." The woman replied. "Can I have a moment with her?" The woman motioned for the other four persons in the room to leave, and without a hint of protest, they all moved towards the front door. Although, Katniss could see the hesitation in Gale's eyes as he is the last to leave, shutting the door behind him.

"Come. Sit."

Katniss looked at Coin. That is want they called her. It was the only name she ever gave. Katniss strode forward and sat in a single sofa, feet away from Coin.

"How's Training?" Coin asked.

"Training is – training," Katniss answered the most mundane way she knew how.

"Have you been given your first assignment yet?" Coin asked.

Katniss focused on her heartbeat. Using the technique that Glimmer showed her to keep it steady and low. "No," Katniss answered. "I've been placed in a group, though."

"So, I've heard," Coin replied. She got the code in her letter. Specifically, the "I finally got a set of close friends" line. "Very interesting group members too."

"Surprised?" Katniss deadpanned.

Coined smiled. "Impressed. I didn't expect you to do so well. Things work out so – perfectly."

"It's your fault for underestimating me," Katniss replied, looking over at the clock that marked 1:56.

"I don't regret it one bit," Coin admitted. "Who was I kidding? You are Wesley and Clara's kid."

Katniss tried not the show the effect that hearing her parent's name had on her, but apparently Coin was a keen observer. "They would have been so proud of you."

Katniss didn't reply to that statement and instead leaned further into the couch.

"We have a new goal for you?"

Katniss waited not saying anything.

"Finnick Odair?"

Katniss leaned forward. "The Victor?"

"Who else?" Coin smiled.

"Why?"

"We need a background on him."

Katniss scoffed. "You need a background on Finnick Odair?" She asked incredulously. "Have District 13 been having power issues?" If they wanted a background on the golden boy, all they had to do was turn on the TV.

"We need a more-" Coin paused in search for the perfect word. "- in-depth background. Things we can't get from the public media. His secrets. His flaws. One more thing, no contact. This is imperative. I want you to work from afar, to make sure that stay in the shadows and don't get too much attention."

Katniss stared at her, blank faced. She wanted her to find out his secrets without getting close to him?

Katniss admitted that she liked a challenge, but this might be just outside her reach. Nevertheless, she wouldn't dare admit that to Coin. So without expression, she declared, "Consider it done."

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

"What did she want?" Gale asked without hesitation, but with eager curiosity, as soon as Coin went away from the house.

"Just wanted to catch up," Katniss replied with much indignation.

"That was it?" Gale pressed.

"Is that so hard to believe?" Katniss stood up.

"She traveled two hours to see you as soon as you arrived," Gale explained.

"You know how Coin is."

He did know how Coin was. Ambitious. Practical. Grey. Or Silver, rather.

Her preferable color said a lot about her.

After, finally getting the chance to greet Rory, Prim and Mrs. Hawthorne. Katniss got treated to a home cook meal all courtesy of Mrs. Hawthorne. Ever since her parents and Prim died, Mrs. Hawthorne invited her into their home, treating Katniss as if she was her long lost daughter. Even in the midst of dealing with the loss of her husband. The Hawthorne were the closest thing to family that Katniss had left.

Katniss humored Rory and Prim by answering any and every question that they had about the Academy and the Capitol. Like most citizens in Panam, they were naïve when it comes to matter pertaining the Academy. The Academy that was supposed to be a gift to the districts from participating in the Hunger Games. Like they had a choice, right? Nevertheless, the Academy was a sign of hope for many living in the Districts. Most particularly teens - fifteen years old. That is when they are required to take the ACT, the test that assesses if they are good enough for the Academy and what House they will be placed in.

Rory and Prim, who were fourteen and eleven, respectively, expressed their interest in getting into the Academy. Katniss hoped that they wouldn't. Although, getting into the Academy is seen as a prize, a wonderful opportunity to bring wellbeing your family and District, and get away from the unfortunate fate of getting picked for the Hunger Games. Behind the shining exterior of prestige, there were sinister intentions. The Academy was the Hunger Games without the prying eyes of Panam citizens, without the outright bloodbath and murder. It was easy to forget. They did a good job in making the students forget; into making them think that they were just teenagers with the only punishment hanging over them being detention, but Katniss knew better. Putting her left jacket pocket, that held a small vial of Lockheart poison, she reminded herself once more.

In two hours, Katniss was scheduled to have dinner with the Mayor. It was her last evening in Twelve and like the other times she visited from the Academy, the Mayor and his family meets and have dinner with her and Peeta. The only two students from Twelve that got into the Academy. Only this time, this time another person joins them. A small boy with ash blonde hair and brown eyes, he was leaning into himself on a small couch next to Peeta when Katniss arrived at the Mayor's home.

Madge walked in and greeting Katniss with a hug which Katniss reciprocated awkwardly before being pulled towards the sofas where Peeta and the small boy sat.

Peeta greeted her with a smile, and Katniss nodded her head slightly to acknowledge him. Her eyes then met the boy, who cowered other her gaze and looked down to his fidgeting hand refusing to meet Katniss's eyes.

"And this is Zacharius." Madge introduced the boy, who looked up slowly and mumbled so lowly that even Peeta who sat right next to him, had problems hearing him "You can call me Zack."

"He got into the Academy," Madge told Katniss. "Isn't that great?"

Katniss looked down at the boy, who now went back to fidgeting. She felt sorry for him. She could feel his anxiety and she wasn't even that good at picking up cues from people, not like Glimmer of Flinch. But even a blind man could pick up on Zack's anxiety. _Oh, God, they are going to tear him apart_ , Katniss thought.

Katniss sat down without answering Madge questions, hoping that it was rhetorical. Not before long, Mayor Undersee came in the room to greet them and guide them to the dining hall. The dinner was lovely, but definitely not better than any of the Academy's meals. The small boy, however - Zack - ate everything on his plate as if he haven't eaten in days. When he caught Katniss staring at him a deep red blush covered his cheek, and his boy got rigid. Katniss gave him a small smile hoping that it would calm him down, but only managed to make the red spread from his cheek to his entire face.

Half way between the meal, Katniss excused herself to go to the bathroom, returning only after a small while. Smiling, she finished her meal until it was time to leave.

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Peeta asked as they step outside the dusky evening.

Katniss raised her eyebrow at Peeta, before replying "I'll be fine, Peeta."

"I just wanted to make sure."

Peeta. The perfect gentleman, Katniss thought.

"I know." Katniss declared, before smiling. "I have Zack here to protect me." She looked at the boy who hasn't said much during the entire dinner and was not saying anything now as Peeta and Katniss converse.

This time Peeta raised an eyebrow, as Zack's cheeks were painted red again.

"See you tomorrow." Katniss waved as she walked away.

"7 am, sharp," Peeta shouted back, causing a smile to appear on Katniss's face. That wasn't the first time he said that to her.

Katniss paused as she realized that Zack was lagging slowly behind her.

"You're going to the Seam, no?" Katniss asked.

Zack nodded while looking down slightly.

"Well, come along," She beckoned for him to walk faster, and watching- a bit annoyed- as he dragged his feet towards her. Katniss started to question how the hell he got into the Academy.

They walk in silence for a time, before Zack spoke in his little small voice. "I knew your sister, you know."

Katniss looked at him and continued to walk. Before she could reply, he continued, "She was nice to me."

Prim was nice to everyone, Katniss thought.

"So, are you excited to be accepted into the Academy?" Katniss asked, abruptly changing the subject. Her sister - her dead sister- wasn't something she wanted to talk about now.

After a small pause, Zack shrugged his small shoulders. " I don't know."

Wrong answer. But then he continued, "I honestly don't know how I got in. Everyone was shocked when the letter came. I don't have any skills. I am not strong, or bright, or..or.." He continued until his voice cracked.

"Stop." Katniss deadpanned. "Stop complaining. You not going to get far in the Academy if you do that."

"They are going to kick me out. They are going to see that I was a mistake and kick me out."

What part of stop complaining did this kid not get?

"Yes, you are," Katniss replied, causing Zack's anxiety to rise even further. "Look, kid-" She stopped and addressed him. "No one really knows why the Academy picks them, but the Academy never makes mistakes. They want you, for some reason, they want you. So, stop being so anxious and chill."

They walk in silence again.

"How's the Academy?" Zack asked.

Oh, what a complicated question.

"One. Fake it till you make it. I can see that you are not the most confident person, but at least try not be so anxious in public when you get there. Two. Trust no one, at least not at first. People lie, and people will prey. Be aware with that. In time, you will find people who you can actually trust. But trust nobody completely-"

Zack cuts her off, "Not even you?"

Katniss smiled across at me. "Especially not me."

Katniss could see that Zack wanted to ask more questions, but the next second he stopped and pointed toward the small, shabby house, they stood. "This is my stop."

"See you tomorrow. Remember to get to the station by 7 am sharp."

Zack nodded and watched as he let himself into the house, before walking off.


End file.
